Written History of the Order of the Wands
by StardustLY
Summary: The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death...I, upon this heart shall declare that I will fight with death itself...
1. 001 Jayziel Ales

Name : Jaziel Ignotus Ales

Age : Currently 19

Height : 5feet, 10inches(175cm)

Weight : 57kg

Appearance : Yellow hair(almost blond, a bit short)

Green Eyes(normal)

Caucasian, but a tinge of Mongoloid

Other characteristics will be attached in the back

Personality/Tendency/Other Features : Very bright nature, friendly and benevolent, but seldom shows true feelings. However, sometimes shows strong will and rage. Values friends a lot, and will sacrifice many things to save a friend. Very smart and ingenious.

Magic : Frequently uses the variations of_ Wingardium Leviosa_ and _Lumos_. Disarming overwhelms the average Auror. Patronus takes the shape of Lily Ginerva Potter(information attached in Part 3), and is a true Patronus(for information search Part 7). Can use the _Gladis Morph_(search in Part 7).

Wand is made of birch, phoenix feather, 18 and a half inches, and straight.

History : Believed to be half-blood, with one brother(unknown).

Otherwise Unknown.

Relations : -


	2. 002 Kyle Willen

Name : Kyle Willen

Age : Currently 19

Height : 5feet, 11inches(177.5cm)

Weight : 54kg

Appearance : Black hair(a bit short)

Black Eyes(normal)

Caucasian

Other characteristics will be attached in the back

Personality/Tendency/Other Features : Quite and calm, and often grim nature. Rarely expresses oneself or does it to the most trusted.

Magic : Is superb in all kinds of magic except for divination. Uses his own spells like _Erebium, Erebus Drakos Tempesta Invictus._ His Patronus is a _naga_(or the Indian dragon). Can use _Gladis Morph._ His magic is sometimes colored black.

Wand is, ebony, black lion heartstring, 19inches, straight and powerful.

History : Believed to be pureblood, with one brother(unknown).

Otherwise Unknown.

Relations : -


	3. 003 Lily Potter

Name : Lily Ginerva Potter

Age : Currently 19

Height : 5feet, 6inches(165cm)

Weight : 46kg

Appearance : Red hair(over the shoulders)

Green eyes(normal)

Caucasian

Other characteristics will be attached in the back

Personality/Tendency/Other Features : Often wild, but considerate.

Magic : Is superb in all kinds of magic except for divination. Disarming is specialty, but Stunning is also superb.

Wand made of rose, unicorn, 11inches, tolerant..

History : 3/4blood, with two brothers(James Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter).

Relations : Parents : Harry James Potter, and Ginerva Potter(virgin name Weasly)

Close relations with many of the Hogwarts staff.


	4. 004 Short

"Who are you?" A young boy, body so puny that he barely looked 10 years old said. One would surely raised her/his eyebrows when they are noticed that his age is currently eleven.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I am a wizard." said the man-one would easily guess that his name was Harry Potter.

"A wizard in figurative sense? That you can do something that can amaze me in the perimeter of human sense? Or in a literal sense, that you can go hocus-pocus and a spark would erupt from your nostrils?" The small boy snapped. Unlike his weak-looking outer appearance, this boy must have some strong thing mustered up in his heart.

"In the literal sense, if you really need the answer." Answered Harry Potter, his fingers raising the old pair of glasses that he'd been wearing for more than forty years.

"Proof." The boy said, with a look that made Harry remind of Occulumency.

"Well then." Harry took out his wand-holly and phoenix feather, as it happened to be. "_Lumos_."

A small ball of light glowed from the tip of Harry's wand, and the small boy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you really are a wizard, aren't you?"

"You talk older than you are aged, Jay. Yes, I am a real wizard. And currently, I work for the Ministry of Magic."

So the boy's name was Jay. To rant about how he looks, you the reader has already been told that he was physicaklly very small. Besides his small body which would invoke many of us the short a considerate amount of sympathy, he was a blond, or blondie, as the Americans would say. Jay was white, but he was not without a tinge of yellow-or should one say properly, Mongoloid. He had green eyes, like Harry Potter, but only his were more…devoid of something. Something that Harry couldn't tell. Suddenly, an alarm went off in his mind.

_Voldemort was just like this._

Harry remembered the memory that Albus Dumbledore, the nakesake of his second son, showed him when was sixteen. And he also remembered how Tom Riddle acted on his first meeting with Dumbledore-quite ingeniously.

Harry looked carefully into Jay's eyes.


End file.
